


Break a Leg

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Speed Drabbles (character requests + randomly generated scenario) [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Speedwritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Cardin's luck has finally run out.





	Break a Leg

**Author's Note:**

> Character prompts (Ren and Pyrrha) from @ourmissallison on tumblr.
> 
> Scenario prompt from the RP Generator: Ren is about to do something stupid. Pyrrha does not think this is a good idea.

~ Break a Leg ~

"Ren, what are you doing?" Pyrrha asked in alarm, as she blocked her teammate from his objective.

"This has gone on for too long, and it's gone too far," Ren replied. "Nora is breaking Cardin's legs, and I'm going to help her!"

"Ren, no," Pyrrha said. 

"Pyrrha, you can't possibly approve of how Cardin has been treating our team leader. He deserves this!"

"It's not that I object to the leg-breaking," Pyrrha said, laying one hand on Ren's shoulder and gesturing with the other at the scene behind her. "I agree that he definitely deserves it. I just don't think it's a good idea to let yourself get caught in the crossfire. Nora isn't exactly being careful about where she's swinging her hammer, and you know she would never forgive herself if she accidentally hurt you..."

"Ah... you're right."

Ren stepped back to watch the carnage from a safe distance.

~end~


End file.
